jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
Overview The Sword is a weapon in Jailbreak, and the first melee weapon to be added. It can be found in a box on Cheater Island, where it costs $20,000 in-game cash to purchase. It appears to be the Criminal counterpart to the Baton. History When Jailbreak was first publicly launched, asimo3089, who made all of the weapon icons, posted a sheet of all of them on an unknown media site. This sheet included the early design for the Sword, which, at the time, looked more like a machete. However, on July 11, 2019 (two months before the Sword released), asimo3089 posted the first appearance of the pirate ship that was at cheater island on Twitter. The post read as follows: "⚓We've got some company this week in #Jailbreak! They're not here to stay but to drop off a new item! �� The new item will reveal itself sometime in the upcoming weeks... ��." At first, the Sword was encased inside of a box on top of the pirate ship. There were no clues as to what was inside. A few days later, the box moved a bit forward on the ship. On August 27, the ship set sail and left the box on Cheater Island. 1 day later, the Sword was revealed by Badimo on Twitter. The Sword was not yet obtainable, but rather teased. On the update of September 1, the Sword was officially added, being placed on top of the box at Cheater Island. Gallery SBox.png|The box which contained the Sword. SwordSpawnCheaterIsland.png|''The Sword on top of the box'' Criticism After the Sword was released, many players criticized its price and usability. However, after several complaints, it received a buff in the 3 Billion Visits Update to do 1 more damage per hit and give a speed effect when lunging. Price At $20,000, many players believe this weapon is not worth the price. The Sword does 16 damage, but can only hit players at close range. This immediately makes it outclassed by the much cheaper guns, which can hit from a farther range, and potentially kill quicker. Also, the fact that the Baton does only 1 damage less per hit, and is free, makes the Sword's value drop even more. Usage The usability of the Sword is also heavily criticized by players. It takes a much longer time to kill a player with the Sword as opposed to a gun, and many believe that it deals too little damage for a melee weapon. In addition to its low damage rate, it is sometimes difficult to hit enemies that are jumping or running around. It is also quite ineffective when used against the Police, as they can arrest players at close range. For many players, it is seen as an underpowered weapon. However, it does have some uses outside of killing, such as guilt detecting more efficiently than the Taser, and a speed boost ability, just like the Baton. Trivia *This weapon deals 16 damage, which means it takes at least 7 hits to kill somebody at full health. *So far, there are only 2 animations for swinging the Sword. * Like the Taser, the Sword can be used as a guilt detector on Prisoners. It will do nothing to innocent Prisoners, while damaging guilty ones. This comes in handy when playing as a Police at the Prison, making the finding of arrestable players quicker and easier. * Even though it is found on Cheater Island, the purchasing GUI still reduces money from 'Gun Shop.' * This weapon can be useful at close quarters, where a gun will typically miss many shots and the holder's view may be distorted. * This weapon is not recommended to be used against Police, due to the fact that handcuffs have a longer range than the sword, and a criminal getting close to a police officer is vulnerable to their taser/handcuffs. * Police do not drop items when killed by the Sword, similar to punching. * The Sword is the first melee weapon to be added to the game. * The Sword leaves a white trail when slashing or lunging. * Among the most expensive weapons in the game, only beaten by the Uzi, Rocket Launcher, and ForcefieldLauncher. Category:Weapon/Item Category:Melee Weapon